The Siren's Call
by In a World of My Own
Summary: Aeron, Bellatrix, and Wisteria are thrown into chaos when their ship is stolen. Taken hostage, Bella is left in Port Royal and must lie to save herself. Aeron and Wisteria join Sparrow's crew to get their ship and their sister back safely. OCxNorrington
1. In the Beginning

**Hey all. This is a fun story I've been writing for my friends and sister, who wanted me to post it on here. So here it is. I'll give it a shot. Hope you enjoy! And sorry if it gets kind of confusing. Most of the focus is supposed to be on Aeron, but it switches, not gonna lie. ^^  
**

**Name: Aeron Sage**

**Age: 22**

**Hair: Shoulder length, red  
**

**Eyes: Blue-green**

**Height: 5'10**

**Name: Bellatrix Sage**

**Age: 24**

**Hair: Long, wavy, reddish-blonde  
**

**Eyes: Blue-green  
**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Name: Wisteria Sage**

**Age: 25**

**Hair: Long, brown  
**

**Eyes: Brown  
**

**Height: 5'7"  
**

**Ship Name: The Siren's Call**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aeron stood at the helm leaning lazily on the railing. Bellatrix and Wisteria continued to parry on the deck below, Bellatrix laughing jauntily. The dark, vast ocean stretched on to their left, a wall of rock visible on the horizon to their right. Somewhere among the rocks a clock tolled in long, eerie tones. Bellatrix and Wisteria stopped and looked toward the cliffs. Lit torches dotted the coast and glowed in a watchtower.

"Hats off, ladies," Bellatrix murmured. "Someone's leaving this world tonight."

"Filthy cretins," Aeron spat angrily. "Damn English government is out of control."

"Hang the government if anything is to be hanged," Wisteria slurred, flourishing her sword a little too extravagantly and throwing her off balance. She caught herself on a crate and snorted with laughter.

Aeron quirked an eyebrow at Bellatrix.

She grinned and shook her head while saying, "She's had too much rum."

"I resent that," Wisteria said with a frown, stumbling toward Bellatrix. "I have only had one bottle and a few swigs and I am functioning perfectly fine." Her sword slipped from her hand and clattered loudly to the floor.

Aeron laughed and retorted, "Only if your normal way of functioning is drunk."

She grumbled and fell to her knees trying to pick up her sword. Bellatrix and Aeron laughed hysterically at the sight and Wisteria struggled to her feet.

She glared at them and said, "Ha ha, very fun-oh look! A ship!"

Aeron stood up straight and looked in the direction her hand was swaying in. A dark ship with tattered black sails was looming out of the darkness behind them. She pulled out her spyglass and scanned the ship momentarily.

She lowered it and said quietly, " 's the Black Pearl…"

"The Pearl?" Bellatrix asked, bounding up the steps. "Let me have a look."

Aeron handed her the spyglass and leaned on the railing again. She stared curiously at the Pearl, her brow furrowed.

"What's she doin' here, I wonder," Bellatrix said, handing her back her retracted spyglass. Wisteria stumbled up the stairs clinging to the railing.

She pouted and mumbled, "No fair. I wanted to see, too."

"Ye can barely see now," Aeron pointed out. "The spyglass doesn't fix double vision. If I let you handle me spyglass in your condition you're either going to hurt yourself or break it."

"Should we do anything?" Bellatrix asked.

Aeron shook her head and replied, "No. They're no threat to us. Don't go to arms unless they show signs of aggression."

Wisteria leaned heavily on the railing and asked, " 'spose Jack Sparrow's on board?"

Aeron smiled and said, "One would hope so. He _is_ the captain."

"Why do you ask?" Bellatrix questioned suspiciously.

" 'cause then the confrontation would be terribly sexy."

Aeron chuckled and Bellatrix said, "Agreed, but surely ye know of his reputation with women."

"Of course, but I don't care. Doesn' make 'im any less sexy to me."

Aeron shook her head and watched the Black Pearl sail out toward open water at an angle that would bring them right past their ship.

Bellatrix huffed and said, "They could easily head straight out. Is it necessary for them to come so close?"

Aeron laughed and replied, "Honestly, Bella. Do ye know nothing of Captain Sparrow?"

"He's probably just curious about our ship."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Wisteria slurred enthusiastically.

Bellatrix and Aeron glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Do ye even know what we're talking about?" Aeron asked playfully.

Wisteria peered at her through one eye and said, "…Cats?"

Aeron laughed. "Right. I think it's about time for ye to hit the sack."

"What will I do with a sack? I want to go to bed."

She rolled her eyes again and smiled. "After his ship passes."

"Which will be any moment now, Aeron," Bellatrix added.

Sure enough; while they were chatting the Pearl had nearly reached them.

Bellatrix stood Wisteria up straight and said, "Try not to look vulnerable. That's how pirates lose their ships. Prey on the weak, love."

Some of the crew looked at them curiously as they passed. The Pearl appeared to be in bad shape – run down, broken. Then of course Jack Sparrow was at the helm. He inspected their ship as they looked on. Aeron couldn't help but swell with pride at how well maintained their own ship was. Captain Sparrow finally laid eyes on them. He _was_ undeniably sexy, but she would never be caught with a man like him. Wisteria on the other hand giggled at what she was certain was an image of a certain captain in the nude. With a charming smirk he removed his hat and bowed to them. Aeron quirked an eyebrow and they simply nodded to them as they passed.

As the Black Pearl faded into the gathering mist, Wisteria giggled again and said, "I wouldn't mind getting' into _his_ knickers."

Aeron rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, time for bed." She took Wisteria's arm and put it across the back of her neck to help her walk, Bellatrix taking the other. The three of them laughed the whole way to her room. She fell onto her bed and was out cold before she could even get changed.

Aeron shut her door and said to Bellatrix, "Goodnight, Bells. Get a good night's sleep."

" 'Night," she replied through a yawn. "Don't let Mr. Sparrow bite. Unless you're into that kind of thing."

Aeron laughed and shook her head, strolling toward her cabin.

**Next Day**

Aeron woke up at sunrise and headed to her bathroom to clean up. Sure they were pirates, but they may very well have been the cleanest pirates sailing the ocean. They prided themselves on keeping their ship in good condition. That was what you got when women captained a pirate ship. She strolled up on deck and stretched. Bellatrix had already gotten the crew up and running. She stood at the helm barking orders. Aeron rolled her eyes and helped Sebastian and Victoria raise the anchor. Bellatrix was definitely not a morning person.

Wisteria was nowhere to be seen. She must've still been in a drunken comatose state below deck. Aeron made a memo to go down and wake her up within the hour. Bellatrix checked her compass and map spread out on the table behind her.

"Hoist the sails! There's a good, strong wind this morning!" she bellowed.

"Where are we headed?" Aeron asked, gripping the railing and leaning away from it.

"We need to stop at Guillese for more water and fruit (damn straight I just made up an island!). Then I fancy a trip to Tortuga. You?"

Aeron grinned and said, "You know me. I'm always up for a trip to Tortuga. Shits and giggles, mate. Wisteria in a pub drunk off 'er ass is still the greatest thing I've ever seen."

"Aye. That it is."

She sighed heavily. "I better go wake the beast. She needs to get dressed and out of her hangover before we get to Guillese. We'll be needin' her strength."

"Good luck with that," Bellatrix scoffed.

Aeron headed below deck and started hollering Wisteria's name before even reaching her door. By the time she reached for the doorknob, Wisteria flung her door open looking murderous.

Aeron grinned and said, "Glad to see you're awake. We're headed for Guillese, so ye best get dressed."

Wisteria started to slam the door, but Aeron quickly planted her boot in the doorway. She started shuffling back to her bed, muttering angry things to herself.

"We'll be going to Tortuga as well," Aeron added slyly.

Wisteria paused and scratched her head.

"Tortuga… There will be rum and me-en."

She growled and shuffled to her bathroom. As soon as Aeron heard water sloshing about she grinned and left. After a long while, Wisteria finally joined them above deck. She squinted and blocked out the light with her hand.

"Oi! Glad to see you're awake," Bellatrix called to her.

Wisteria waved her off and leaned on the railing, staring into the waves. Aeron started down the stairs to the deck. Sebastian, one of the youngest in their crew, met her at the bottom. They'd picked him up in Ireland several years back. He was orphaned and living on the streets. He was currently only eighteen, but he was tall and lanky. His short messy hair was a coppery brown, his eyes a warm hazel. He was actually quite handsome. He'd have luck with the ladies when he was older.

"Morning' Cap'n Aeron," he said brightly. "Might ye be able to help with me swordsmanship today? I been off target a bit lately."

"Sure thing," she replied eagerly, drawing her sword. They'd further trained nearly every member of their crew. Some were old enough to not need it.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" she asked, standing at the ready.

"I been workin' with Mr. Totter on me combat, but 'e always manages to catch me in me right side. I can't figure it out how 'd does it!" Sebastian said, flustered.

"Alright then. Attack me."

He lunged at her, swinging widely. She could see within seconds the mistakes he was making.

"Aye, that's enough," she said. "Your footing's all wrong. Here. When ye move your sword like this…" She demonstrated. "…step here with your right foot. Give it a try. There ye go. From there it's easy to pivot; let's ye move quicker."

Wisteria joined them and said," Let's say you and me give the lad a better demonstration."

Aeron smirked and said, "Watch closely, Sebastian."

She sprung forward, her sword clashing with Wisteria's.

"Ye see Sebastian, your problem is that ye leave your right side open to attack. You swing too widely. Bring your arm in closer and you'll have more power behind your blows. Aha!"

She caught the underside of Wisteria's sword and flicked it out of her hand.

Wisteria sighed and said, "Damn it all! Not again…"

Aeron chuckled and said, "I just know all your moves too well. You're easy for me to figure out. Now Sebastian, come at me again."

Wisteria grumbled and scooped up her sword. She joined Bellatrix at the helm, talking animatedly, waving her hands about. Sebastian came at Aeron and the air was once more filled with the sound of swords clashing. His movements were much tighter, but he still left his sides unguarded.

"Much better, much better," Aeron said. "Watch your sides!"

She stepped to the right and lunged forward. Caught off guard, Sebastian tripped over his own two feet. His sword flew from his grip when he fell, spinning across the deck. She pointed her sword at his chest and chuckled.

"Wasn't very fair, eh? Thought we was just trainin'," Sebastian grumbled.

She held her hand out and replied, "Always be on your guard, mate."

He laughed and she heaved him to his feet.

"Stop foolin' around down there and come help me navigate," Bellatrix barked.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and muttered, "Cap'n Bellatrix seems grouchier than usual."

"Aye," Aeron reply. "Think she needs a better alcohol than rum and a bit more of the green stuff."

Sebastian chortled. "Aye. Bellatrix is a right bit nicer when she's drifting."


	2. Tortuga

**Okayz, so here's the second chapter. Hopin' people are liking this one. Or at least my sister. XD**

* * *

**Two days later**

"All hands on deck!" Aeron hollered.

Once everyone was assembled Wisteria called out authoritatively, "Alright! We be nearin' Tortuga. Mr. Angeles, Mr. Totter, if ye would please be so kind as to stay with the ship first round. Victoria and Nathaniel will relieve you of your post within the hour. Bellatrix will remain behind for now."

"Aye!" the crew said enthusiastically.

"Aye," Bellatrix said. "Have a good evenin' mates. You deserve it."

"To your posts," Aeron commanded. "We're preparin' to dock."

The crew dispersed and Bellatrix said seriously, "Don' forget me vodka and various good things or there be hell to pay."

Aeron made a face and replied, "Wisteria's got that under control. Vodka's so rare in these parts I've no idea how ye get it."

Wisteria winked and said darkly, "Trust me darlin', ye don' _**want**_ to know."

Aeron smirked and pushed her away while muttering, "You're horrible."

"I know."

They looked toward the lit town as they drew nearer.

Aeron squinted through the darkness and asked, "Is that the Pearl again?"

"Aye," Wisteria replied cheerfully. " 'tis indeed."

"Don' go getting' any fancy ideas," Aeron warned. "Tortuga's still a dangerous place. Don' get too drunk, either."

"Exactly," Bellatrix agreed. "If ye be drunk, how will ye find me vodka?"

Aeron glared at Bellatrix and sighed heavily, shaking her head. They got their ship tied up beside the Black Pearl and headed into town. Boisterous music was echoing through town from the pub. Prostitutes and drunken men crowded the street, laughing and hanging all over each other.

Aeron grimaced and said to Wisteria, "I'd forgotten how dirty this place is…"

"Aye!" Wisteria yelled. "Don' ye just love it?"

It was even louder inside the pub. Wisteria immediately spied Jack Sparrow.

She grinned and said, "God he's sexy. I can only imagine him without his clothes on."

Aeron elbowed her and said with a laugh, "You're such a horn-dog. Remember what I said. Don' get too drunk."

She snorted and said, "Me? _**Not**_ get too drunk? Who do you think you're kidding?"

She headed for the bar and Aeron rolled her eyes. She took a swig of water from her flask and pulled up a seat at an empty table. She was barely there ten minutes before she started getting eyed by all manner of drunken scoundrels. After a while, Sebastian pulled up a chair with a pint of strong smelling beer.

"Ah, ye shouldn' be drinkin' that, Sebastian," she grumbled. "You're too young. Ye want to end up like Wisteria?"

He waved her off and replied, "I'm 18. I'm not a boy anymore. I can handle me own. Anyway, just letting ye know after I finish this I'll get bread like ye asked and head for the ship."

She nodded and said, "There's a good lad. Now go on. Off with ye."

He left and she heard Jack Sparrow muttering to himself, "I know what I want, I know what I want."

Aeron glanced over curiously, having been seated nearby. She shrugged and took another swig of water. A moment later he questioned a man with white hair who was seated at the table next to him. They seemed to be recruiting a crew. Over an hour and a half passed since they first arrived. Mr. Totter and Mr. Angeles had booth been in there a while. Somewhere in the pub Wisteria's tinkling laughter rang out. While everyone around her was getting hammered, she relaxed and enjoyed the music, however distasteful it may have be.

A few minutes passed before another man said loudly, "No, not anymore! Weren't you listening!?"

She looked over again curiously. She couldn't see his face clearly. He was leaned forward talking quietly to the man with white hair. She noticed Jack picking up a plant to hide behind as he slid out of his chair. Having piqued her interest, Aeron continued eavesdropping.

"You still haven't said where you're going," the other man said. He raised his voice as he flipped the table while shouting, "Somewhere nice!?"

The music stopped and everyone backed up a bit. Aeron could tell he was drunk. She had a better look at him now. He must've been an officer of some sort previously. He was still wearing his white wig, though it had all gone astray and his real hair was peeking through. Despite his dirty appearance she found him oddly attractive. Beneath that dirt he must have been very handsome.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked sarcastically.

Jack was passing her table, trying to make an escape. Suddenly the man pulled a gun out and pointed it at Jack. She noticed his close proximity with some discomfort. The crowd gasped and muttered.

"Or should I just kill you now?" the man continued dangerously.

Jack, who had stopped and tried to hide behind a pole, moved from one side to the other. The man followed his movements.

Jack grinned and said, "You're hired!"

Not liking where this was going she started scanning the pub for Wisteria.

The man smiled and said, "Sorry. Old habits and all that."

At this point two other men tried to wrestle the gun away from him. Aeron leaped to her feet pushing away from the table. A shot was fired into the air. It ricocheted off the chandelier and broke someone's mug. A full out bar fight ensued, the music starting up again. Swords and all were drawn. She darted through the crowd, drawing her own sword for protection.

"Wisteria!" she called over the noise. "Where are you, ye drunken git!?"

She looked around the pub frantically, trying to spy her sister. Wisteria was sitting across the room looking confused by all the fuss. Aeron started shoving her way through the crowd, fending off a few swords. She stopped focusing on who she was fighting and focused on getting to the other side.

"Get out of me way, damn it!" she shouted.

She held the advantage of being sober. Her sword clashed with someone else's and they locked together from the force. She looked up and found herself glaring huffily at the man who started all of this. The first thing that popped into her mind was how lovely his eyes were. They both eased up, staring at each other for a few seconds. Someone from her left punched her right in the jaw. Caught off guard, she stumbled and fell to the ground. She caught herself and kicked the guy square in the knee before he could get away. He yelled in agony and fell to the floor holding his knee. Aeron grabbed her sword and darted through the crowd again. She broke through to Wisteria and latched onto her arm.

"Out! Now!" Aeron yelled.

Wisteria frowned and slurred, "I don' wanna go. This party's jus' getting' started."

She was even more intoxicated than yesterday. Aeron pulled her to her feet and dragged her out while shouting, "No, 's not fine. There be a dangerous bar fight brewin' in there. We got what we came for and now we're leavin'."

Wisteria stopped outside the pub and said, "Jus' a tick. I's not half as think as ye drunk I am."

Aeron pulled on her arm and said, "Ye just proved me point."

A group of men came out carrying the fight-starter. He seemed dazed – must've taken a blow to the head. They heaved him into some runny mud near some pigs. She grimaced and the men headed back inside, laughing obnoxiously. She bit her lip, feeling sorry for him. Their crew could always use a new member.

She glared at Wisteria, who was leaning drowsily against he wall, and said, "Don't move a muscle. I'll be right back."

She approached the man cautiously as he tried to get up.

"Give me your hand," she said gently.

He looked up in confusion.

"C'mon," she urged. "I don' bite, I promise."

He took it warily and she pulled him to his feet.

Aeron looked him over and muttered distractedly, "Humans are bloody pathetic, they are. Get the tiniest bit of liquor in our systems and it turns us into barbarians. Look what they did to ye! They hurt ye a'tall?"

She looked up at his face again to find him starting at her, still looking confused. She raised her eyebrows expectantly and he shook his head.

"C'mon then. Ye can clean up at me ship. Got some clothes ye can change into as well. Ye got a name, sir?"

"James Norrington," he said quietly.

She nodded and said teasingly, "I was beginnin' to think they stole your voice."

It was hard to tell, but it looked like he blushed.

"Can ye walk on your own?"

"Yes," he replied, seeming a bit more sober now.

"Excellent. Off we go."

Aeron took one of Wisteria's arms and put it around her shoulders.

Wisterai laughed as they stumbled along and called, "I lurve Tortuga!"

Aeron shifted her weight and said agitatedly, "Ye love anywhere they have alcohol. Look at yourself – drunk off your ass in less than two hours."

She giggled and said, "What'dya expect, love? I'm Irish!"

Aeron scoffed. "So am I, in case you've forgotten. Ye don' see me stumblin' around outta me mind."

Mr. Norrington was shuffling along awkwardly beside them. Sebastian ran toward them when they reached the edge of the dock, holding a red stain on his side.

"No," Aeron murmured in horror. The cogs in her mind instantly put things together.

"Cap'n!" he called. "The ship! She's bein' stolen! The rest of the crew still be on board!"

She looked desperately to James and said, "Please take her. Keep headin' for the dock. I have to help me crew!"

He nodded and she shifted Wisteria to him. She sprinted after Sebastian, drawing her sword. The plank to board their ship was gone and she was already starting to move away. The crew was gathered on deck, the invading pirates pointing their swords at them. Aeron saw Jack and his crew watching and wished pirates were more helpful beings.

She looked at Sebastian and demanded, "Bellatrix – is she still on board!?"

Sebastian avoided looking her in the eye.

"Answer me boy!" she yelled, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

"Yes, Cap'n," he replied. "She… took a blow to the head. When I last saw 'er, she was out cold."

"Son of a bitch!"

She looked around desperately for a way to get to their ship.

"Take this!"

She handed Sebastian Wisteria's bag and prepared to dive into the ocean.

"No Cap'n!" he said. "Look at Wisteria! She be needin' ye when she's in such a state. Those men will be sorry when Bellatrix wakes and finds she has no vodka."

Aeron looked at Wisteria, who was practically passed out latched onto James. She looked back at The Siren's Call. The offending pirates were jeering from the safe distance. In a fit of rage she pulled out her pistol and prepared to shoot at them.

Sebastian grabbed her arm and said, "Don't! They'll hurt someone!"

She growled and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Bloody pirates! Don' ye dare harm me crew! You're dead, ye hear me!? DEAD!"

She yelled in frustration and paced back and forth across the dock. Sebastian sat down on a crate and started coughing. Aeron stopped and looked at him, remembering that he'd been hurt.

Aeron knelt down in front of him and asked, "Where are ye hurt? How bad is it?"

He moved his hand to reveal a blood soaked shirt. He had a very serious stab wound right in his abdomen. Worried by the vast amount of blood she turned him around. Her fears were confirmed – the wound was all the way through. His face was getting sickly pale. He was sweating and shaking.

"Sebastian," she muttered, cupping his face.

"I won' make it," he mumbled "I can barely hold meself up. I'm dyin', Cap'n."

"Don' say that. You'll be fine."

" ' been an honor servin' the three of ye."

Aeron forced away the burning in her throat and said, "It's been an honor to have ye in me crew. No captain could ask for a more loyal lad. You've done well. Your father would be proud you."

He smiled weakly and grimaced. He leaned his head on her shoulder, barely able to keep himself upright. His breathing was ragged and shallow. She stroked his hair and quietly sang a lullaby her mother used to sing.

"Baby sleep, gently sleep. Life is long and love is deep. Time will be sweet for thee; all the world to see. Time to look about and know, how the shadows come and go; how the breeze stirs the trees; how the blossoms grow. Sleep, baby sleep. Sleep, gently sleep."

He slumped forward in the middle of her song, but she finished all the same. Her voice cracked. She bit the inside of her lip and stared down at his limp body.

"I'm sorry I can't give ye a proper burial. Forgive me," she whispered.

She laid him down and got to her feet. She wiped her eyes and walked over to James.

Captain Jack swaggered over and said, "If it's a ship ye be needin', I be needin' a crew."

Aeron eyed him suspiciously for a moment before saying, "Aye, sir. Thank you."

Wisteria looked down as they headed for the Pearl and asked, "Wha's Sebastian doin' on the ground there?

Aeron sighed and said with a dull smile, "I'll tell ye in the morning when you're sober."

"I've no idea wha' your talkin' bout. I'm perfectly sober."

At this point, she vomited over the edge of the dock.

"Sure ye are, doll. Sure ye are."


	3. Captive on Her Own Ship

**So here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading! ^^**

* * *

_Bellatrix woke with a sharp pain in the back of her head. She lay on what was apparently the floor for several long minutes trying to recall what happened. Then it all flooded back – they were in Tortuga and she was guarding the ship. Sexy Jack Sparrow had distracted her and now their ship had been shanghaied. She sat bolt upright with a wave of fury to find herself locked in the brig. Her crew was spread out in the other cells._

_She leaped to her feet and started screeching as she yanked on the bars, "You bastards! Get offa me ship! Ye can't have it! Be productive and make your own ship!"_

_After a couple of hours they finally sent someone down. He was a big man, but he didn't look smart at all._

_"Quit fussin' precious," he sneered._

_"Precious?" she hissed._

_"Now 'e's done it," Victoria whispered._

_"I'll show you precious."_

_"Will ye now?" the man said, reaching out a hand to touch her hair._

_She grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm through the bars. She pulled a knife out of her bodice and sliced his brachial artery._

_He yanked his arm back and snarled, "Yeh'll pay for that!"_

_She smirked and said simply, "No I won't."_

_He dropped to the floor and stopped moving within seconds._

_"Great," she mumbled. "Me ship's gettin' dirty…"_

_Bellatrix grabbed the key ring off his belt and unlocked the door._

_"Bloody brilliant!" Atticus shouted._

_"I don' want any unnecessary deaths on our part," she said immediately. "I'll handle this. Where be our weapons?"_

_Mr. Totter nodded to a chair at the far end of the room._

_"Bunch of dolts these fellows are, eh?" she murmured._

_She grabbed a couple of swords and headed up to the deck. A good number of filthy, scraggy men dotted the deck._

_"Who's in charge here ladies?" Bellatrix shouted._

_All fell silent and a better-dressed man stood up straight at the far end of the deck._

_She smirked, spun her swords skillfully, and said, "Right then. Let's have a go."_

_Men started coming at her. They seemed to be all about brute strength; no strategy whatsoever. By the time she had cut down half of his men, the captain finally stepped forward. He was good – made her wonder why he didn't train his crew. He was fast, too. She tried to keep up with his movements, but he eventually tripped her up. She scowled up at him and he pointed his sword at her throat._

_He laughed sadistically and said, "I'd kill ye now, but why deny Mr. Beckett a hangin'?"_

_Despite her determination and anger, her blood ran cold at the mention of a hanging. Spineless government couldn't leave people be. Forced them to die without dignity, they did._

_"That's right," the captain continued. "We be leavin' ye in Port Royal – to the government. They'll snatch ye up and have ye hanged within the day. Chain 'er up this time. Oh, and gag 'er, too. Don' wanna listen to 'er screechin' and hollerin' the whole way there."_

**Two Days Later**

_Bellatrix watched from the dock as those filthy bilge rats sailed away with their ship. At least they allowed her the dignity of returning her sword. She struggled to her feet and started into town thinking up a good story to save her skin. No way was she going to die while those dirty, thieving scum had her ship._

_A couple of guards spotted her and shouted, "You there! Stop!"_

_They started running toward her. Admittedly, she panicked. Bellatrix turned and ran, but they caught her soon enough. She kept tripping over the chains. They took her sword, which just put her in a worse mood, and escorted her to a fancy, hugantinormous office. She raised her eyebrows as she looked around. 'Stupid rich bastards,' she thought to herself. A man was standing by a fireplace on the other side of the room with his back to her._

_"Sir, we found this girl wandering through the streets," one of the guards said._

_He finally turned around and her first thought was of how incredibly sexy she found him to be. She bit her tongue to hold back any flirtatious comments. That must be Cutler Beckett._

_He took one look at her and asked a guard, "Pirate? Is she from Port Royal? If so, how did she get out?"_

_Bellatrix did her best at sounding civilized when she said, "I beg your pardon sir, but I'm not a pirate."_

_He quirked an eyebrow and said, "I'm sure."_

_"Please. My sisters and I have been held captive for weeks. The captain got sick of me – said I had an attitude. I kept gettin' out is all. He figured that if they left me here in the center of all the fuss lookin' the way I do, I'd be hanged without a second thought. Please, you have to believe me. You're my only chance."_

_Mr. Beckett looked at her long and hard. She tried not to let her mind wander to the dark side and stay focused on looking distraught._

_"Can we get someone to remove those shackles?" he finally asked, never taking his eyes off her._

_She found herself blushing under his intense gaze. She suddenly felt bare and vulnerable. Perhaps this would help with her case. Mr. Beckett stepped forward and someone left the room._

_"Please sit down," he said, offering her a chair._

_"Thank you," Bellatrix replied with a tentative smile. She couldn't see his reaction because he suddenly turned away._

_A few minutes later the guard returned with a blacksmith. He unrolled a cloth carrier filled with tools. Her eyes widened and her palms started sweating. She prayed that this man had a steady hand. He took a look at the shackles and picked up a long, thin bar. She watched warily as he tried to slide it between the metal and her wrist. It pinched her skin. She squeaked and pulled her hands away._

_"Just as I thought," the blacksmith said in a gravelly voice. "These shackles are on tight. They'll be tricky."_

_She looked from Mr. Beckett, who was watching nearby, to the blacksmith and said, "Maybe you should just cut them apart."_

_He laughed a hoarse, barking laugh and replied, "Only if ye want to lose yer hands. Don' worry, Miss. I've done this before."_

_She growled and put her hands back on the table with a scowl. Instead of cutting them off, as she was certain was his initial plan, he had to pick the locks. Half an hour later her hands were finally free. She rubbed her red wrists as he got to work cutting the shackles off of her feet. She hadn't realized before how tight the shackles on her hands had been. There were spots rubbed raw from puling and several painful blisters. Luckily her feet were released in only minutes._

_"Thank you, sir," Bellatrix said with relief._

_Mr. Beckett said something to the blacksmith as he was putting his tools away. The blacksmith left shortly and she stared at her hands, trying to make them stop shaking._

_There was movement in the room and she said, "Thank you as well."_

_Mr. Beckett set a box on the table and said to the guards, "That will be all."_

_They left and she looked up at him. He looked down at her as he removed the lid to the wooden box. She took note with undeniable excitement that they were alone. He pulled out a brown bottle and some strips of fabric._

_"Let me see," he ordered gently._

_She tried not to say 'I'll give ye something to see' and set her hands on the table for him to see. She stared at his face intently, watching his every move. He carefully took her hands in his and turned them over to look at the underside of her wrists. She bit her bottom lip, trying hard not to giggle or smile._

_'Control yourself, woman!' she thought desperately._

_He touched her wrist. Bellatrix hissed and jerked back, a burning pain searing through her forearm._

_He looked up and asked, "Sensitive?"_

_"A bit," she replied sharply, putting her hands back on the table._

_He put some kind of medicine on her wrists and wrapped them carefully. She watched his face the whole time, glancing down every so often. He __had to feel her staring. He glanced up at her and she smiled charmingly to soothe the impulse to jump him. His face turned red and he looked away flustered._

_"What's your name?" he finally asked._

_"Bellatrix," she replied smoothly. "Bellatrix Sage. And you, sir?"_

_He finished with the bandage and looked up at her face._

_"Lord Cutler Beckett," he replied._

_'Oh, think highly of yourself, do ye? I can fix that…' she thought in agitation._

_She clenched her jaw for a few seconds before saying, "Thank you, Lord Beckett. Your kindness is very much appreciated."_

_"You're quite a way from home," Beckett replied as he put away his medical supplies. "Ireland, yes?"_

_Bellatrix nodded._

_"The far side. We were traveling with some family friends. They attacked us in the middle of the night – killed most of us."_

_"Your parents." It was more of a statement than a question._

_She looked at him and then looked away, shifting uncomfortably._

_"No. My mum and dad have been dead for years. My sisters are all I have left. Is there anything you can do to help them?"_

_She looked him in the face with her best helpless, teary-eyed expression._

_"Do you know the name of the ship?" he asked._

_"I'll never forget it," she replied quietly. "It was The Siren's Call."_

_He nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do."_

_Bellatrix smiled again, but before she could thank him, he stood and continued._

_"I won't have you staying somewhere dangerous. You will stay in one of my guest rooms."_

_'Score!' she thought gleefully. 'Oh, take charge kinda guy, eh? I kind of like it. This could be fun.'_

_"Thank you, Lord Beckett. For all of this," she said quietly._

_He turned back to her from the fireplace and she inhaled sharply. He was so attractive she just wanted to knock him to the floor._

_"Follow me."_


	4. Liquor, Men, & Sad, Sad Memories

**Sorry it's been so long. I get wrapped up in school work and drama easily... Anyhoo! Here's more. :D**

The ship started heading out of port immediately and I sat Wisteria down on a staircase on the left. I stood nearby and shut my eyes, trying to clear my mind. Wisteria started humming to herself. I laughed quietly at her song of choice 'A Pirates Life for Me.' I listened to her for a while, the tune oddly comforting.

"I love that song!" I heard Jack exclaim.

I looked over at the staircase. He was coming down and stopped beside Wisteria.

She grinned up at him and slurred, " 'ello, Captain Sparrow!"

He was very obviously fascinated by her breasts, as he won't look away from them.

"I always wanted to teach it to me crew," he continued.

" 's a damn good song. Everyone ought to sing it!" Wisteria replied.

"What's your name?"

"Wisteria Sage."

"And you?"

I looked over and said, "Aeron Sage. This silly girl is me oldest sister."

Wisteria pulled herself to her feet and said indignantly, "I'm **not** silly." She then clamped her mouth shut to keep from giggling.

"Not a'tall," Jack said. "You're drunk."

"You're sexy," she replied with a giggle.

"You're my kinda girl, love."

"Oh really?

Feeling that this had gone far enough I asked, "Where do the crew sleep, captain?"

Jack reluctantly looked away from Wisteria and said, "Down those stairs there."

I nodded and took Wisteria by the arm.

"Thank you again, Captain, but if you wish to make a move on me sister, you have to wait 'til she be sober. Say goodnight, Wisteria."

"Goodnight Wisteria. Oops…" She giggled. "… I mean Jack. Goodnight, Jack."

I led her to the stairs and went below deck.

"God this place is filthy," I murmured as I found her a hammock. "Wouldn't see our ship in such a condition. Now you just stay right here 'til you're sober, got it? And keep your sword right here with ye. I'll be up top if ye need me."

"Goodnight," Wisteria muttered, clinging tightly to her sword.

"Goodnight," I said quietly.

I returned to the deck and leaned on the railing again. I realized Wisteria's bag was still with me. I pulled out the tall bottle of vodka. I stared at it for a long while, turning it over in my hands a couple of times.

I looked at the ocean and muttered, "This stuff had better be good."

I took a big swig and coughed, nearly dropping the bottle on the deck. It burned my throat something fierce. It was very strong and I could feel its effects beginning immediately. I took another drink and put the lid back on. I started to feel warm inside and everything suddenly seemed to make me want to giggle. I hummed some long lost tune to myself happily, throwing my head back to take another long drink.

I lost track of how long I watched the crew from a distance, making up their dialogue in squeaky voices and laughing to myself. Half an hour and a better part of a bottle of vodka later, the tingly good feeling I had began to leave me. When my mind wandered back to this evening's events, I didn't try to block it out. I folded my arms on the railing and laid my head down, watching water spray out behind the ship. I vowed to never stay more than an hour in Tortuga again.

I started humming a lullaby our mother used to sing to us. Doing so only added to my misery. I hadn't thought about how much I missed my parents for a long while. Something splashed on my arm and it took a few seconds for me to realize that I was crying. God it felt so good to cry again. I took another swig and put the bottle away. My head felt light, but I didn't feel continuously giddy anymore like Wisteria always seemed to. Someone stepped up beside me. I quickly wiped my face and looked the other way. I hated for anyone to see me like this.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"Fine, I'm fine," I replied immediately.

He didn't seem convinced because he didn't leave.

"Everything important to me 'cept Wisteria is gone, but other than that just peachy. Guess that makes me a true pirate, eh?"

'Damn it, why can't I stop crying!' I thought angrily.

Trying to hold in my tears only made them worse. I wiped my face and laughed.

I looked over at James and said, "I haven't cried in over seven years. Not since me parents died."

I noticed all over again how handsome James was. I blushed madly and looked away.

I rubbed my temples and mumbled, "I don' see why anyone drinks. I feel terrible."

My head felt cottony and I had a hunch that the alcohol would affect me physically if I moved.

"So what about you, Mr. James Norrington?" I continued. "Is there something important _you've_ lost?"

He was quiet for a long moment before he said, "I used to be Commodore Norrington. Not anymore. I was in love with a girl, but… things didn't work out."

I looked over at him and stupidly blurted out in my drunken state, "Oh, was she in love with another lad?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"I'm so sorry, James. That must be awful."

"… Have you ever been in love?"

I looked at him abruptly and thought for a few seconds before I replied, "No, I haven't. Never thought too much into it. Often hard to find a respectable pirate, ye know?"

I stood up straight, fighting to stay up, and looked at James again. He was looking at me as though he expected me to drop at any moment.

I smiled again and said with a giggle, "Look at your hair. I'll have to fix it as soon as everything stops moving and starts making sense again."

I took a few swaying steps and murmured, "How can Wisteria function like this…?"

I started falling over and let out a squeak. James grabbed my arm to catch me, but ended up getting pulled down, too.

I started laughing hysterically and choked out, "I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

James started laughing too and said, "I'm fine."

A good few minutes later we finally managed to stop laughing enough to move. I noticed how close we were and felt my face going red again. James helped me to my feet and I clung desperately to his arm.

"Whoa," I muttered. "I think me head might blow up. Everything's… spinning…"

"Aeron, are you alright?"

James' voice sounded so distant, blocked out by the blood pounding in my ears. I swayed a bit and my eyelids started fluttering. Before I can say anything, I blacked out.

* * *

**James' Point of View**  
I caught Aeron before she hit the ground. I shook her gently, but she only groaned. She was out cold. I looked around, feeling awkward and not so sober myself. I carefully picked her up and shuffled toward the staircase. She was surprisingly light, but my head was pulsing. I set her down beside a stack of crates. I took off my coat and draped it over her before I sat down beside her.

I stared up at the sky for a long while deep in thought before I looked back down to check on Aeron. Her face was peaceful and she was breathing slowly. I had tried not to pay attention before, but she was actually very pretty. Now that she was asleep I had time to really take in what she looked like.

Her fiery red hair was shoulder length and wavy. Her skin was smooth and pale, her lips a rosy pink. She was from Ireland, that much was certain. I could hear it in her accent. She was quite different than the women I was used to seeing. Other than Elizabeth I had only ever seen one female pirate. Even then, they still wore dresses. It was intimidating to see Aeron and her sister wearing pants and men's shirts – especially with a bustier. She groaned in her sleep and snuggled against my arm. I looked down at her and tried to push those thoughts away, yawning widely. Exhaustion was seeping in and I stretched, leaning back on the crates. I glanced down at Aeron again before I shut my eyes. I wanted her face to be the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Aeron:**

I woke with a groan, the cool sea breeze caressing my cheeks. I opened my eyes to the dark sky. My head was splitting open, but I sat up anyway. I rubbed my forehead as I tried to recall the last few hours more clearly. I realized I was still on the deck. I looked around dazedly and saw James sitting with his back against some crates. He appeared to be sleeping. Something fell to the ground when I stood up. I saw his coat at my feet and tried to keep myself from falling over as I picked it up.

I draped it over James and whispered, "Thanks, mate."

I headed for the other side of the deck, stopping a moment to look for the staircase. I clung to the to the railing as I staggered down the steps. My toe caught an uneven board and I fell on my face. I snorted and lay there laughing for a few minutes. I finally stumbled to my feet and continued on, trying to keep my balance.

"What are ye doin'?"

I whipped around to look at Wisteria. The fast movement threw me off again and I caught myself on the railing.

"You're drunk, aren't ye?"

"Course not," I said with a serious expression. "You're the drunk one, 'member?"

"Be that as it may, you're about as sober as I be."

"Aye," I agreed reluctantly. "Sad, isn't it?"

"A bit."

We linked arms and stumbled back to the staircase. We shuffled past some crates near James. She quirked an eyebrow and I pressed a finger to my smiling lips.

We moved a little farther away and Wisteria said, "At least I've sobered up enough to make sense of things."

I laughed quietly and replied, "Made a fool of yourself, ye did. Hope Mr. Sparrow don' think you're like that all the time."

She looked to him standing at the helm and blushed.

She looked at me suddenly and said, "Wait - what? Are we on the Black Pearl?"

I smiled glumly and said, "Right. Forgot ye were too sloshed to remember."

She stood up quickly, steadying herself against a wall. "Where's our ship? Why are we here?"

"Last night in Tortuga our ship got shanghaied, Wisteria. Bellatrix and the crew are still onboard."

She chuckled. "Boy are they goin' to be sorry."

I bit my lip and said with a fond smile, "That's what Sebastian said…"

She frowned at me and sat down again. "Wait… Where's… I saw 'im passed out on the dock…"

I looked up at the sails and said with a sigh, "No love. Sebastian's dead. Someone ran him through with a sword."

"Oh…" she mumbled. "No wonder ye got drunk. You're bringin' me down. Why don' we do somethin' fun?"

I stared at the horizon for a few seconds, where the sky was lightening. I watched Jack come down to the deck to say something to the few members of his crew who were up.

"Like what?" I asked, not terribly hopeful.

"Do ye remember that Irish drinkin' song Father used to sing?"

I laughed loudly and replied, "Mum hated that song! Said it poorly portrayed the Irish."

"Can ye remember the lyrics?"

"Most of 'em."

Wisteria got to her feet and, after swaying a bit, exclaimed, "C'mon then! To your feet! We'll sing and dance is what we'll do!"

"I can hardly walk," I protested. "What makes ye think I can dance, let alone sing?"

"That's the fun of it! We can look like a couple of sods together!"

She hauled me to my feet and started tapping out the tune with her boot heel. I laughed and started clapping along.

We started on, "Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone, and life our voices in another Irish drinkin' song."

We laughed and clapped as we sang. When we got to the chorus we linked arms and swung around and around. We just hummed and clapped the parts we didn't know, dancing around cheerfully. I noticed with amusement that some of the crew who were up and about had learned the tune and were clapping and laughing with us. We finally finished and hung on each other giggling madly. After the crew returned to what they were doing, Jack strolled over to us looking baffled.

"What on earth was that?" he asked.

"Our father used to sing that song with his friends. Mum hated it," I replied, trying to contain my laughter.

"Are ye both drunk now?" he continued in a surprised tone.

"I am not drunk, Mr. Sparrow. I have never been a day in me life."

" 'til now, of course."

I waved my hand flippantly. " 's nothing a'tall. I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

I stumbled away and saw James at the front of the ship. I leaned on the railing and tried to avoid staring at him. I couldn't figure out yet what it was, but something about him made me feel good, relaxed. I had, in fact, been staring at him for the last five minutes. I blushed and quickly averted my gaze elsewhere. I looked over at Wisteria. Jack was chatting her up nicely. She seemed at a loss for words – which in itself was quite amazing – and all signs of previous drunkenness had vanished. She was standing erect, her face excited and cheerful.

I could feel the effects of the alcohol beginning to dissipate, leaving behind a throbbing pain in the center of my forehead. With some level of disappointment, my misery returned once again. I climbed onto the railing and swung myself onto the rigging. Looping my arms and feet firmly through the spaces in the ropes, I leaned back and shut my eyes.

A short time passed before I heard Jack say, "If ye plan to be jumpin' could ye allow me time to find a replacement?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I'm relaxing, Mr. Sparrow. Relaxation tends not to be very relaxing when it's interrupted."

"I see. When you're finished, Wisteria wanted to see you. Something about your sister."

"Thank you, Mr. Sparrow. I'll see to it immediately."

I listened to him walk away, and then watched the horizon tint orange and pink. I sighed heavily and swung back down onto the deck. I nearly ran into James, but managed to spin out of the way.

"Sorry James," I said with a smile as I regained my balance. "You gave me a fright. Didn't see you there."

"No harm done," he replied with a smile of his own.

'This must be how Wisteria feels about men. I just want to jump him. 'I'll bet he's a great kisser.' I thought distractedly.

I then thought back to that morning and asked sheepishly, "Exactly how drunk was I this morning?"

"No more so than your sister or myself," he replied evasively.

"Oh, well that's comforting."

"At least you didn't get sick."

"I did pass out though, didn't I?"

He laughed and said, "For a bit."

I sighed and leaned my back against the railing. "I don't see why anyone drinks. I still feel awful. I thought ye were supposed to feel happy when you're drunk. I just felt… depressed…"

I turned around to watch the sun rise.

"I should've been there," I muttered angrily after a couple of minutes.

"It's not your fault your ship was stolen," James said seriously, leaning on the railing beside me. He was watching me with a deep crease in his forehead.

"I never do anything in Tortuga – I hate the place. I should've been the one to stay with the ship. Bellatrix gets a little… distracted sometimes. Boredom, music, shiny things… Point being, I should've let her go into town. I'm so paranoid I would've suspected someone hangin' about, eyin' me ship."

"That's completely ridiculous. You had no way of knowing."

I could feel the tears welling up and shut my mouth tightly in a frustrated line.

"That ship's been in me family for three generations," I said quietly. "Me great-grandfather built that ship with his own hands. That's why we take such good care of it." We grew up on that ship. It's the only piece of family history we've got, 'cept for some jewelry from me mum."

"I'm sorry about your ship," James said sincerely. "I know what it's like to lose everything you've worked for."

I smiled and wiped my face while mumbling, "Loot at me. Plenty of people are worse off. Something goes wrong in my life and I go to pieces."

"How do you think I ended up like this?"

I chuckled and added, "Guess we're quite a pair then, eh?"

He smiled and nodded. Then we fell silent again. I looked over at James and smiled.

"Look at your hair," I said with a laugh, moving some hair out of his face.

He looked over at me and once again I found myself blushing.

"Come on," I continued. "I told you before I'd get you cleaned up."


End file.
